Death Note IM
by XxninjabrawlerXx
Summary: This is what you get when you mix me with surgar and with death note so brace yourselves. WARNING: this is comptply stupid and random read at your own risk......
1. POKEMON!

**Okay i must be high and bored if i actully posted this so yea anyways hope you enjoy my stupidness and randomness**

**Death Note IM**

Chapter 1: Pokemon Time!!!

L: Hi Kir- I mean hi Ratio

Ratio: IM NOT KIRA!!

L: denying makes me more suspicious.

Ratio: Well im not Kira!!!

L: Sure-rolls eyes-

Ratio: So L how was your day?

L: Okay…. ooh candy -licks lips-

Ratio: Ahh, here we go again…..

L:-eats candy- :O OMG!!!

Ratio: Your sugar high again…..

**-Mello and Near enter-**

Mello: Hey losers what's up

L: OMG IT'S THE GIRL!!!

Mello: L…your so lucky I'm not there or else I would kill you before Kira…

Ratio: No I was supposed to kill him first!!!

L: SO YOU ARE KIRA DIE!!! -throws pokemon ball at you- Get him Pikachu

Near: …… He's sugar high isn't he……

Mello: Looks like it…..

L:GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL!!!!

Ratio:……yea I can't stand this im gone he's your problem now…

L: NO!!!! RATIO DON'T LEAVE JIGGLYPUFF WANT TO HUG YOU!!!

Ratio: No I hate Jiggilypuff my fav pokemon is Charizard!!!

L: U don't like Jiggilypuff…..-cries- WAHH!!!!

Ratio: Ugh…Screw you guys im leaving….

**-Ratio leaves-**

L: Who needs that stupid guy anyways I got you two =D

Mello: ……

Near: Why did Ratio leave us with this guy….

Mello: cuz he hates us….

Near: right….

L: I wanna be the very best! Like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, and to train them is my cause!!!

Mello: -bites chocolate- o.o I will travel across the land Searching far and wide. Each pokemon to understand. The power that's inside!!

Near: im scarred for life now……

L: Pokemon! It's you and me

Mello: I know it's my destiny

L: Pokemon! Oh you're my best friend

Mello :In a world we must defend!

Near: God why me….why me…

**-Matt enters-**

Matt: Pokemon! A heart so true. Our courage will pull us through.

L: …….THAT WAS MY LINE YOU IDIOT!!! NOW THE SONGS RUINED

Near: YES!!

Mello: thanks Matty….I was having fun and you killed it FUNKILLER!!!!!

L: -sticks tongue out- Mello lets go watch Pokemon WITH OUT the fun killer!!!

Mello: Yea lets go..

**-L and Mello leave-**

Near: Matt I love you!! You saved my life from those retards!!

Matt: Yea yea yea twenty bucks and smokes now!!!

Near: Fine…-mumbles-

Matt: thank you now let go ruin there fun AGAIN!!!

Near: OKAY!!


	2. Pick of Destiny

**POD!!!!! lol you wont get this unless you seen tenacious D and the pick of destiny (watch it one of teh best movies ever!!) anyways enjoy my complet stupidness ha **

-Mello and Matt enter-

Mello: OMG THAT MOVIE WAS AWESOME!!!!!

Matt: Omg I know best movie ever!

Mello: A long ass fucking time ago in a town called Kickapoo there lived a humble family religious through and though, but yay there was a black sheep and he knew just what to do

Matt: That was a good song but the best on was Master Exploder!

Mello: Come on Kickapoo is the best!

-Ratio enters-

Ratio: Come on guys we all know Classico is the best DUH! God damn retards

Mello: Grr….Fuck you Kira

Ratio I might be kira I might not be just bring me the pick of destiny

Matt: Never!

Ratio: Fine then you will never prove it MUAHAHA!

-Near enters-

Near: No! We challenge you to a rock off!

Ratio: Fuck! Fuck! The Shinigami code prevents me from DECLINGING a rock off challenge. What are your terms what's the catch.

Mello: If we win you must confess that your Kira Also you must buy me a lot of chocolate

Matt: -evil glare at Mello-

Ratio: And what if I win

Matt: You can kill Mello, and Make Near your little bitch

Mello: WHAT!!

Near: …..

Ratio: Fine let the rock off begin…..(place changes like the shinigami realm)

Ratio: Im am kira I love Mira (O.O) Check this riff its fucking tasty (awesome guitar riff) Im the Kira I can do what I want. Whatever name I write there gonna die! There's never been a man that made it alive. I can't wait to kill Mello, imma make him die a pain full death. And then imma chop Nears head off

Matt: NO!!!!!!!!! (everything turns back to normal) Come on Mello we need to fight HIS music with OUR music.

Mello: There's just no way that we can win that was a masterpiece

Near: Listen to me or Matt

Mello: He rocks to cause he is a murder

Matt: God dam it Mello . He's gonna write down your name

Near: I'm gonna gargle mayonnaises

Mello: no….

Matt: unless we bust a monster mamajam

Mello: But we been through so much shit

Matt: I deactivated lasers with my dick

Near: Now its time to blow this fucker down

Matt: Come on Mello now it's time to blow doors down.

Mello: I heard you Matty now its time to blow doors down

Near: Open up the prison cuz it's time for a show down

Matt: We'll prove that your Kira and send you to brown town

Near: Now we got to blow this fucker down

Mello: He's gonna kill me if we don not prove he's Kira

Matt: C'mon Mello, it's time to blow doors down.

Near: Ohhhhh well avenge L now it time for the showdown (evil smile)

Matt: Hey "new god" Beelzeboss we know your weakness it your notebook. We stole your death note, and wrote your name.

Ratio: O.O

Near: We will defeat you for all mankind

Mello: You hold the pencil. We have the pages. You are the Kira We are the S (for succors hehe)

Matt: WE ARE THE S (repeats for a long time then does weird dance move)

Ratio: You guys are Fucking wrong c'mon Mello your gonna die. (gets out pencil and death note) TASTE MY LIGHING FUCKER!!!

Matt: NO!! (throws game boy and your hand so you drop the death note)

Near: (gets death note)

Mello: From whence you came you shall remain until you get your memory again

Ratio: NO!!!!!!!!!!

- -L enters-

L: ……….

Mello: oh hey L heh….

Matt: It was all Ratio

Near: Yup he's Kira!!!! don't hurt me

-Mello, Near and Matt leave-

L: So they watched Tenacious D and the Pick of Destiny huh?

Ratio: yea…

L: So you are Kira…

Ratio: NO….

L: Don't worry I like bad boys

Ratio: (smiles evilly) my room or yours ;)

L: I'll be waiting

OMG WHAT HAPPENED NEXT WELL YEA YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW……..LETS JUST SAY IT GETS PYSHICAL


	3. Ratio's Random Day

**OKay i think i was high off of surgar when i wrote this.....anyways enjoy my stupidity and enjoy Ratio high....**

**DISCLAMIER: okay i dont own the ninja glare(best ninja song ever) Death Note, or the Papagenu (He's My Sassafrass) by Tenacious D{cheak out the song its awesome lol} Oh i also dont own Thriller by The one and only Michael Jackson[R.I.P]  
**

**Ratio's random day…..**

-**L enters-**

**-Ratio enters-**

**-Near enters-**

**-Misa enters-**

**-Mello enters-**

Ratio: OMG U CANT SEE ME IM BLENDING IN JUST LIKE A PINE TREE I AM UNSEEN (SEEN) U CANT SEE ME CUZ IM A NINJA NIN NINJA NIN NINJA!!!!!!!!!!!

L:…..

Near: what is wrong with him..

Mello: it seems he's retarded…

Misa: My Ratio cannot be retarded OMG HOW WILL I LIVE!!

Ratio: HEY I'M NOT RETARDED -looks out the window- OMG A SQURRILE

L: okay he is retarded…..

Mello: Agreed……

Ratio: U guys are just jealous cause I ate all the mushroom I found outside

Near: Mushrooms???

L: holy

Mello: shit……

Ratio: Down where the sasquach hides, in the misty mountainside

He got shiny diamonds that he had to protect

Look into the sasquach eye

Did you that sass can fly

L: Well this proves it he is high..

Misa: WOW….

L: now you know Ratio is a mindless puppet do u still love him?

Misa: yes…..

L: awwww

Mello: HA u got turned down

L: At least I don't look like a girl

Mello: *evil glare*

Ratio: Sasquach is my father and he's going to protect me

Half man and half machine

On the cover of a magazine

Bigfoot is my father and he's got to protect me

Near: Okay Mello, L calm down and don't fight or I swear imma hurt both of u and I mean it…

Mello: Yea rite…

Near:: Don't tempt me Mello….

L: fine but ill get u

Mello: not if I get u first…..

Ratio: These lyrics don't make sense

Think Ive found the evidence

That yeti is my father and he want to protect ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(dances randomly)

L: *covers ear*

Mello: oh I forgot that the retarded was here…..

Misa: He's not retarded he's just high

Mello: Believe wat u want…..

Misa: WAHHHH

-**Misa leave-**

L: wow Mello u made a girl cry, but I guess its okay since ur one to….

Mello: that's it *Punches L*

L: and eye for an eye my friend…* kicks him*

Near: ….. WTF??

L: What?

Mello: yea what?

Near: look

Ratio: Cause this is thriller, thriller night *does thriller dance* (badly)

Near: Okay im think im scarred for life now……..

L: wow…….

Mello: scary……very scary

Ratio: Come on guys u all know the words..

F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER (mello continue)

Mello: …….

Ratio: Mello ur ruining the song sing now….

Mello: ….

RATIO: FINE THEN MEAINE *STOMPS AWAY LIKE A LIL GIRL*

Ratio: wait did I just say that

RATIO: YES I AM UR EVIL TWIM

Ratio: haha u said twim r u retarted or something…

L: yea im outta here

Mello: me 2

Near: yea lets leave

**-L leaves-**

**-Mello leaves-**

**-Near Leaves-**

RATIO: WHATEVER NOW GO KILLER A COUPLE GUYS WITH THIS *GIVES U DEATH NOTE*

AND GET CAUGHT =D

Ratio: but aren't u supposed to say something like don't get caught???

RATIO: IM UR EVIL TWIM REMEMBER

Ratio: oh yea I forgot ok whatever u say twim….

RATIO: GOOD NOW EAT THIS APPLE GOODBYE…….

-RATIO (evil twim) leaves-

-**Ryuk enters-**

Ratio: *eats apple*

Ryuk: NOOOOO U ATE MY APPLE

Ratio: srry…

Ryuk: sorry wont help die!!! *blastes u to a place where there is talking Barbie's and no mushrooms and u'll be forced to sing Barbie girl*

Ratio: NOOO!!!!!!!!!! *rocks back and forth* scary place …..

Ryuk: HA that's what u get when u eat my apple….

**A/N okay this was rrly stupid R&R and wel hope ya enjoy my randomness.....**


	4. The Great Rap Battle

**okay hers is the latest chapter.......and i know this is compltly random and stupid but im hyper so id dosent matter cuz i rock!!! okay maybe i dont but still i was bored.....**

**DISCLAMIER: OKAY i dont own death note or the flying turtle song or candy mountain.....*sniff sniff* sad i know lol **

**ENJOY OR ILL WRITE YOUR NAME IN THE DEATH NOTE!!!! OR ILL JUST HAUNT U MUHAHAHAHA *EVIL LIGHT LAUGH*.....OKAY THAT WAS WEIRED....ANYWAYS ENJOY^^**

**THE GREAT RAP BATTLE**

-**Mello enters-**

**-Near enters-**

**-Ratio enters-**

Mello: (high off of chocolate) Yo check it out im a blonde and I rock. Gonna catch kira with all that I got. Turn around throw the clock. I am Mello. Near can suck a coc--

Near: Mello?!?!?!?! SHUT UP OKAY!!

Ratio: o.o

Mello: your just jealous cause I can rap

Near: ….. Mello u ate all the Halloween candy didn't you….

Ratio: looks like it…

**-L enters-**

L: Hey

Mello: oh it's the creepy guy that can pass as a pedophile

L: -EVIL GLARE- at least I don't look like a girl!!!

Mello: GRR

Near: here we go again….

Ratio: hahaha I have an idea to prove who's the best between L and Mello Have a rap contest…

Mello: HELL YA!! ILL WIN

L: wat??

Near: Trust Ratio he knows what he's doing……. I hope…..but then again he's kira so your on your own good luck…

L: …… okay Mello lets have us a good old rap battle I will prevail - eats cake and drinks coffee with a million sugar cubes in it-

Ratio: L go

L: I'm a flying turtle , I am flying through the sky. No one can stop me cause I'm flying so high. There's definitely not anyone holding me up. To make it look like im flying so shut up!!! I AM I AM THE FLYING TURTLE!!! I AM I AM THE FLYING TURTLE!!!!!!!!!

Near: okay??

Ratio: hehe now MELLO

Mello: -grumbles stupid flying turtle-

L: giving up so easily

Mello: u wish now make way for the best that's ever lived!!!!

*clears throat* Oh when you're down and you're looking for some cheering up Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave When you get inside you find yourself a cheery land Such a happy and joy filled and perky merry land They've got lollipops and gummidrops and candy things It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town

It's a mecca of love in the candy cave They've got jellybeans and coconut with little hats Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets Candy bells, it's a treat, as they march across the land Cherry ribbons stream across the sky and to the ground Turn around, it astounds, it's a dancing candy tree In the candy cave imagination runs so free

Near: OHH U JUST GOT PWNED L =D

Ratio: hahaha he got u!!

L: DAMN U MELLO *CHOKES MELLO*

Near: WOW…hey I know ur plan Ratio

Ratio: oh whatever do u mean….

Near: u wanted Mello or L to win so they can kill each other….

Ratio: -gasp- how can u say such things

Near: cause I wanted that to happen to

Mello: trying to rape me *kicks u in the nuts*

L: ouch!! *kicks u in the face*

Ratio: damn they can fight…..

Near: …..yea….

L: u know what I don't need this SCREW U GUYS IM GOING HOME!!

Mello: dont u live here tho???

L; whatever….


	5. The Wonderful World of Disney

okay this might not be funny but idk i was bored and yea but hopefully the next chapter would be better than this..,,,and acctully funny just got writers block hmm maybe ill make Light die muhahaha srry had a moment anyways i got tired or using Raito so i chnaged it, oh and srry to all disney channel lovers out there i purly made this for fun not to get you guys mad so anyways enjoy this weired stupid chapter

btw: for anyone who likes this plz check out my new story called _The Dead Boys Wish _i just wanna know if anyone likes it haha

**DISCLAMIER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING USED IN THIS STORY!!!!**

The Wonderful World Of Disney…

-**L enters-**

**-Light enters-**

Light: *rocks back and forth*

L: What's up with you?

Light: I saw the most scariest and disturbing thing……High School Musical *hides under the bed*

L: HAHA loser!!!

Light: I wouldn't be laughing…..if you saw it you would get scared to

L;: yeah rite ill prove it to you…

Light good luck

**-L leaves-**

**2 HOURS LATER**

**-L enters-**

L: *rocks back and forth with wide eyes*

Light: Umm L??

L: *wide eyes*

Light: ?

L: there was singing and dancing and scary ppl…..

Light: its okay breath in and out…

L: And the worst part is…Misa invited both of us to a jonas brothers concert…..

Light: =O *faints and dies*

L: no you cant die we must kill the enemy..

Light: ??

L: were gonna murder them..

Light: okay *gets out death note and writes there names down*

L: so u r kira

Light: hey im saving both our lives so shut up….


	6. Who's Bringing Sexy Back part 1

**OKAY SO THIS CHAPTER IS FOR THE READERS TO VOTE AND WELL READ AND YOU'LL GET IT **

**ENJOY!!!**

**Who's bringing sexy back?? part 1**

**-L enters-**

**-Light enters-**

**-Mikami enters-**

**-Mello enters-**

**-Matt enters-**

**-Near enters-**

Mikami: So I called you all here for a special announcement.

L: what is it?

Mikami: Who is Sexy??

Mello: So that's the announcement? HAHA we all know im brining sexy back

Light: U wish girl. May I remind everyone im the sexiest one on the show!

L: Well srry to burst your bubble but half the fan girl find me irresistible.

Near: look who's conceded…..

L: shut up your just jealous cuz you're an albino….

Near: I was created of your design so shut up!

**-Random girl enters-**

Random Girl: EDWARD CULLEN IS HOTTER THAN JACOB!!!!

Everyone looks at here confused??

Random Girl: ooh srry wrong chat room!!!

-Random girl Leaves-

Mikami: okay???

Matt: okay can you all think your sexy ppl shut up. I mite be a minor character but check me out im hotter than anyone of you!!

Light: Girl just think your hot cuz you shop at Hot Topic!

Matt: Better than Abercrombie and Fitch!!!

Light: Stupid!! *leaps at Matt to fight him*

Mello: Matt kick him in the balls!!!

Near: Your not helping Mello….

L: I have an idea

Light *looks up at L while chocking Matt*

L: Lets ask ppl who is sexier…

Near: Okay lets see….Misa Amane

-Misa enters like it's a game show-

Mikami: So Misa who is sexier…

L: Wait did we have to ask??

Misa: OMG LIGHT OF COUSE HE IT THE SEXIEST PERSON ALIVE!!!!

Light: see I have on person on my side….

Misa: But I have to admit L is pretty cute…..

L: see im cute that's a start…

Light :*twitch twitch*

Mikami: Okay thanxs Misa you can leave…

-**Misa Leave Takada enters-**

Mikami: Takada who is sexy out of us

Takada: OMG ITS LIGHT FO SUREZ HOME DOG

Light: see two ppl….wait did you just say home dog??

Takada: Fo shizzle

Light: ???

Takada : Oh that one dude who kidnap me was hot to…

Mello: oh yea see told you

Takada: and Mikami is pretty hot to.

Mikami: wanna take this somewhere else??

Takada: sure

5 minutes later….

Mikami: okay srry about that Takada you can leave now…

Light: I don't even wanna know

**-Takada leaves-**

Mikami: So umm whose sexy??

L: I vote me!!

Near: as I said before conceded!!

Mello: Of couse its me

Matt: okay Mels your sexy but come on it me!!

Light: I got two out the girls I should be safe…

**Okay now it the readers to vote tell your friends to read this so they can vote to and then ill make a chapter for the winner and everyone else haves to work for them or fight idk something like that so yea vote!!!!**

**Choices :**

**Mikami**

**Mello**

**Matt**

**Near**

**L**

**Light**

**Chose wisely cuz idk what my mid will do with the winner hahaha**


	7. the randomness conversation ever

**well this is like a filler chapter cuz im just seening if there is anymore votes and what not so probly the next chapter will be the exciting part of who the winner is and what stupid things will happen ha so anyways enjoy this comptly stupid chapter and R&R**

**DISCAMIER: I DONT OWN ANYTHIGN USED IN THIS CHAPTER **

**Chapter 7: The most randomness conversation ever o.o**

**- L enters-**

**-Light enters-**

L: Lets get some shoes

Light: ….

L: These shoes rule these shoes suck these shoes suck THESE SHOES SUCK!!!

Light: okay what the hell is wrong with u???

L: OMG!!!

Light: wat??

L: ur so gay!!!!

**-Mello enters-**

Light: …. Come on it was one time!!!!!!

Mello: o.o

Light: shut up!!!

Mello: I didn't say anything

Light:: but ur talking now

Mello: sorry to break it to u but im a ROBOT!!!!!!

Light: …..

L: AHH ROBOT!!!!!!!

Mello: IMMA EAT UR CANDY!!!!

L: NOO!!!!!!!

Light: ….

L: shut up and sleep with me!!!

Mello: okay

Light: WHAT THE HELL???

Mello: hey im tired so I kinda wanna go to sleep….

Light: ??

Mello: damn u anit as smart as in the manga

Light: I am smarter than u

Mello: but u get caught in the end

Light: so…….I still rid the world of evil…

Mello: if u did then why is there still war huh!!! U LIED TO EVERYONE DIE!!! *makes u watch Hannah Montana *

Light: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *faints and dies*

L: wow…….

Mello: yep he died live wit it kira fans!!!!

L: no not that

Mello: what??

L: I SAW A SQURRILE!!!!!1

Mello: *sigh* something is wrong with u

L: nothing is wrong with me I'm perfectly awesome and sweet in every way

Mello: how much sugar did u put in your coffee

L: a lot

Mello: that explains it

Light: IM A GHOST!!!!

L : *Ghostbusters theme plays*

Light: try to catch me if you can!!

L: *catches u* MUHAHA

Mello: nice going

Light: grr why is it when I try to have fun it never works

Mello: cause u don't know the meaning of fun

Light: yea I do

Mello: no u don't

Light: yes I do

Mello: no u don't!!!

L: wat is fun….fun is F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER

Mello: U IS FOR YOU AND ME!!!

L: N IS FOR ENYWHERE AND ANYTIME AT ALL

Down here in the deep blue sea!!!

Light: F IS FOR FIRE THAT BURNS DOWN THE WHOLE TOWN

U IS FOR URANINUM BOMBS!!!

N IS FOR NO SURVIVORS WHEN U!!

Mello: light that's not what fun is about

Light: its not WAIT HOW DID THIS TURN INTO SPONGEBOB!!!!

L: F IS FOR FROLIC THROUGH ALL THE FLOWERS

Mello: U IS FOR UKELEE

L: N IS FOR NOSE PICKING SHARING GUM AND SAND LICKING DOWN HERE WITH MY BEST BUDDIE

Light: wow…….


	8. brining sexy back

**omg im srry for the rrly long update i just been rrly busy and i had writers block so yea..anyways i want to know if u guys liked the voting thing so maybe i can do mare of these contest things later on...oh and tell me if this was good or not cuz i havent been writing in a while so idk if this is funny enough so yea ENJOY!!! Oh and plz REVIEW!!!**

**DISCLAMIER: I DONT OWN DEATH NOTE!!!!!**

**Chapter 8: ?? Bringing Sexy Back**

**-Ryuk enters -**

**-Mikiami enters-**

**-Light enters-**

**-L enters-**

**-Mello enters-**

**-Near enters -**

**-Matt enters-**

Ryuk: Why the hell am I here if im not even in the contest

Mikami: Cuz ur going to be the person who announces the winner

Ryuk: And what do I get if I agree

Light: Apples….

Ryuk: fine ill do it for the apples AND ONLY THE APPLES!!!

Light: okay??

Mikami: NOW IT TIME FOR THE VOTES!!!!

Ryuk: okay okay let me see where did I put the votes at

L: hurry up!!!

Ryuk: okay I found them damn calm down..

Mello: TELL US NOW!!!!

Ryuk: okay ….. Hyuk hyuk Light u got no votes

Mello: hahaha loser!!!!

Light: WHAT!?!?!? DOSENT Misa and Takada count

L: unfortunately it only the reads choice so UR SCREWED!!!

Light: o.o how can I be last

Ryuk: moving on…. Near and Mikami are tied with one vote

Mello: stupid albino u got only one vote!!!

Mikami: GOD I HAVE FAILED YOU!!!! * go hides in emo corner*

Near: Mello at least I don't have my ego up my ass

Matt: OHHHH

Near: yea don't mess with me

Ryuk: Okay look like we learned a new lesson DON'T MESS WITH NEAR!! Anyways next is Mello with 4 votes

Mello: 4 VOTES!!!!!!!!!! ******censored for obvious reasons******** THAT IT IM OUTT OF HERE!!! *leaves*

Matt: sometimes I wonder if he's on his period

Light: I think we all wonder that once in a while

Ryuk: Okay next is Matt with 5 votes

Matt: hey at least im second wooh!!

Ryuk: and now the winner is L with 11 votes

L: HELL YEA I WON BITCHES!!!! *IM BRINGING SEXY BACK PLAYS IN THE BACK GROUND* WOOH !!!! *gets a crown sayin im sexy and places it on my head*

Light: WHY DOES HE WIN!!! Mikami I thought I told u to rig the votes so I would win and u are second

Mikami: I got distracted…

Light: WHAT CAOULD HAVE POSSIBLY DISTRACTED U FROM UR ORDRES??

Mikami: well I thought finding a cover to hide the death note in would confuse the spk and the task force…

Near: I KNEW IT!!!!!

Light: DAMN U NEAR!!

L: Don't talk to Near that way!1

Light: ILL TALK TO WHO I WANT IN THE WAY I WANT TO TALK IF I WANT TO!!!!

Matt: that doesn't make sense??

Light: shut up and play ur video games!!

Matt: whatever

Mello: jumps in through a window with a motorcycle and starts shooting* L IMMA KIL U!!

Light: can I help!?!?!

Mello: Sure!!

L: AHH!! NEAR HELPP ME!!!

Near: * throws toys at them*

Mikami: *still crying in emo corner*

Matt: wow…..hehe L dropped his crown *thinks evilly* maharaja *picks up crown* now I am the sexiest

Mikami: I SAW WHAT U DID!!

Matt: don't make me kill u

Mikami: try..

*When Matt try's to kill Mikami*

Mikami: MATT STOLE THE CROWN!!!!

*everyone looks at Matt with evil in there eyes*

Matt: AHH!!!!!

Ryuk: *while eating apples* hyuk hyuk humans are so interesting


End file.
